Meddling Kids (Duchess Productions Style)
A crossover video by Duchess Productions. Transcript: * Cuthburt Crawls: And we would've gotten our revenge on you meddling kids... * Mama Mione: ...if it we're for you meddling kids. * Henry Bascomb: And I'd have done it, too, if you kids hadn't have come along. * Mr. Beeman: And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that big dog, and you meddling kids. * Kismet: And now to take care of that meddling mouse mechanic! * Jean Pierre Baptiste: And I would've mad millions, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids. * Wendel McWendel: And I'd have gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for you pesky kids, and that puppy. * Sheck: I would've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for that meddling football head, the kid with the weird stack of hair, and that brat with the one eyebrow. * Professor Wayne: And it would've been mine, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids. * Angelica Pickles: Oh, great. * Susie Carmichael: Well, Angelica, guess your little plan didn't work out too well. * Angelica Pickles: I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for those meddling babies. * Alice May: That's right. And it would've worked, too, if I hadn't been stopped by you, Miss Meddling Sassypants. * Gadget Hackwrench: Bullseye! I mean, cheers. Whatever. * Fat Cat: Those meddling rangers. Hurry up with that pearl! * Jebedissa Bravo: Ooh! I was almost rid of him! And I would've done it, too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids. * Asa Shanks: And I'd have found it, if it wasn't for you snoopers! * Ken: What did you think you were gonna do? Walt right out of here? * Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, and I would've got away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling toys. You ascot-wearing pink-noser! * Perkins: And we would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for this meddling writer. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's a twist. * Fred Jones: Yeah. Well, at least he didn't call us kids. I hate that. Clips/Years/Companies: * Scooby Doo! Frankencreepy (@2014 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Spooky Space Kook, Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright, & Haunted House Hang-Up; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Luck Stops Here, & One Upsman-Chip; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Scooby Doo Show (A Scary Night with a Snow Beast Fright; @1976-1978 Hanna Barbera) * A Pup Named Scooby Doo (The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book; @1988-1991 Hanna Barbera) * Hey, Arnold!: The Movie (@2002 Paramount) * Rugrats (Runaway Reptar; @1991-2004 Nickelodeon) * Scooby Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Pawn of Shadows; @2010-2013 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) Note: * This is in honor of the 50th Anniversary of Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969), and the 20th Anniversary of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999). Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Randoms